Chaos series Book 1: Chaos
by thelonearcanine
Summary: Ash has finally become a Pokemon Master, but soon Ash and his friends will find out that his journey is far from over. Rated T for violence in later chapters, rating may change. Cantains Advance shipping and a lot of fluff scenes and Pokemon battles!
1. He's finally done it!

**Hey everyone, I've decided to begin writing a new fiction and put the other one on HIATUS. I will go back to it later, I just can't figure out where I'm going with it yet. **

**Ps. this story MIGHT involve a boyxboy relationship later on, so if you don't like it, don't read it!**

**Disclaimer: *Weird man whispers in ear* … "What! You're giving me the Pokémon Company!" *Whispers in ear again and chuckles* *gasps* "You LIED!" *Runs off crying***

**Character ages:**

**Ash: 14**

**Misty: 15**

**May: 13**

**Dawn: 11**

**Tracey: 16**

**Brock: 18**

**Cilan: 17**

**Iris: 14**

**Henry (Black): 14**

**Aryana (White): 14**

**Gary: 15**

**N: 15**

**Max: 10**

**Richie: 14**

**Bianca: 14**

**Cheren: 14**

**(I know there are a LOT of characters here, but these include even the minor ones.)**

Prologue:

He's done it!

A large dust cloud formed within the giant arena. Pokémon fans were screaming and cheering, friends were hanging on to their seats (or in May's case, biting their nails) and the two trainers on the field were sweating with the effort of battling and standing under the hot sun for the past hour.

On one side of the field was a young woman with beautiful blond hair, blue eyes and some sort of black ribbon in each side of her hair. She looked into the dust cloud nervously; her opponent was far stronger than anyone had anticipated.

On the other side of the field was a boy of the mere age of fourteen. He wore a blue vest, black T-shirt, faded blue jeans and his ever present green fingerless gloves and red and black baseball cap with a blue poke ball insignia in the middle. He stood there, determination burning in his eyes as he waited to see the outcome of that last battle. The boy's name was Ash.

The dust cleared, revealing a knocked out Garchomp and a very beat up looking Sceptile.

"Way to go Garchomp, you did well." Cynthia comforted her fainted Pokémon as she returned her to her poke ball, Ash doing the same for Sceptile. It was obvious that Sceptile would not last in another battle, so his picture darkened on the score board along with Garchomp.

Ash still had three of his six Pokémon left and was waiting in anticipation for Cynthia to call out her last Pokémon.

"Congratulations Ash, you are one of the few people who actually made me so desperate that I had to call on my last resort!" The Champion whistled the very loud ascending notes into the open sky and the stadium was met with a sight most would never see live again. A twenty foot long serpent descended from the clouds, roaring and twisting around, showing off its immense power.

"Meet Rayquaza, an old friend of mine." Cynthia said loudly, microphones off to the side catching what she said and conveying it throughout the stadium.

Ash smirked, slightly putting Cynthia off. "Two can play at that game!" He now grinned fully, releasing a black and yellow poke ball into the air. It burst open to reveal a small, red and white dragon with a sleek, jet-like body.

"Latias, show them whose boss!" The enthusiastic trainer shouted.

"Extremespeed!" The Sinnoh Champion commanded.

Most people believed Ash to be immensely dense and prone to acting instinctively and so most thought that he battled without strategy. At the start of his journey, he HAD battled solely on instinct, but over the years, Ash had developed a style of battling few could replicate, let alone execute effectively. He battled instinctively, quick on his feet and his mind always planning a few steps ahead, like a very fast-paced and dangerous chess game. This showed through first when he thought ahead, months before even battling Cynthia and knowing that there was a possibility she would send out Rayquaza. He knew that few of his Pokémon could hold a stand against it, let alone injure it sufficiently, so he paid a visit to the city of Altomere and asked Latias if she wanted to travel and train with him for a while.

Over the months of training with the jet Pokémon, they developed a method of communication through thought, making it much easier to battle. Using this, Ash sent a mental image of what he wanted Latias to do in this situation… and she understood perfectly.

Cynthia stood erect and calm with no emotion on her striking face, but even from across the battlefield Ash could see her eyes wavering with worry and her hands tightly clutching the edges of her long sleeves. She was losing her patience and wanted to end this quickly.

For a few second nothing happened. Latias' eyes were closed in concentration. She was listening to the patterns of the wind. Then, sensing something, she floated a few inches higher in the air and twisted onto her side.

An angry roar echoed throughout the now deathly quiet stadium. On the jumbo screen, they could still see the fur on Latias' underbelly ruffling from the intense rush of air that had passed by her.

"Again!" Cynthia yelled. Ash noticed her clench her teeth and growl. The giant Pokémon once again became a green blur and disappeared. Latias dodged by a hair again. This process repeated twice more when suddenly, both Ash and Latias' eyes snapped open and Ash yelled NOW!

Rayquaza had become slower and more sluggish in his movements, so that now Ash could still slightly see the green blur as it moved. The jet Pokémon dropped to near the dirt floor of the stadium and shot back up again in the matter of a second. She grabbed onto the underside of the passing Rayquaza, right under his massive jaw and hung there, stunning the Pokémon, the Champion and everyone else in the stadium.

Desperate not to lose so badly to a fourteen year old boy, Cynthia made a desperate move.

"Grab it!" She called out to Rayquaza. Rayquaza grabbed the Jet Pokémon and held her in front of its face.

"Hyper Beam!" Rayquaza opened its maw to charge the massive beam of energy… and fell straight into Ash's trap!

"Dragon Pulse!" A ball of pure violet energy shot from Latias' closed mouth and straight into Rayquaza's open one, just as he fired the full power hyper beam!

Ash sent a red beam at the injured Latias before she could slam into the wall of the stadium, knowing full well that she was knocked out. He smiled sadly at the pokéball and thanked Latias for her effort. His plan was successful. Rayquaza had used the Hyper beam and would need to recharge, plus would be blinded for a while.

"All right, let's finish this! Totodile, I choose you! Use Rain dance!" Totodile immediately emerged from the ball and began dancing uncoordinatedly in circles. Rain clouds began to form above the battle field and Totodile stopped completing the move.

"Return!" Ash yelled, returning the Pokémon to his ball, confusing everyone by his actions. Ash looked over at Pikachu standing beside him and nodded slightly. The yellow mouse leaped off of his shoulder and ran onto the field just as Rayquaza recovered from its previous hyper beam.

Rayquaza, use dragon rush!" The ozone Pokémon growled spun in midair… and slammed head first into the dirt over fifty meters away from Pikachu. Some people in the crowd gasped along with the surprised Champion.

"What-" Ash cut her off and explained to her and everyone in the stadium.

"Before, when Rayquaza hit Latias with the hyper beam, her dragon pulse hit him square in the face, not only damaging him, but blinding him momentarily from the burst of white hot energy when it exploded" Ash was grinning madly now, as it had started to pour, soaking everything and everyone in the stadium.

"Now Pikachu, USE THUNDER TAIL!" Ash bellowed at the top his lungs.

"Is he-" Misty began, watching the battle from the stands.

"Using a-" May continued with a shocked expression plastered to her face.

"Combo move!" Dawn finished, equally as shocked as Ash's other female traveling companions.

Max snorted, "I didn't think he had it in him!"

May smacked her younger brothers arm, "Ash is a VERY capable Pokémon trainer Max!"

Max smirked, "Look at you May, defending you _Boyfriend_!"Max jeered at his sister.

"Shut up!" She flicked the side of his head, but her cheeks were a light shade of pink as she did. Misty and Dawn seemed to notice this and giggled towards each other.

"Now Max, stop teasing your sister, but May, he IS right, Ash seems to be full of surprises." Brock commented ending the argument.

A massive CHUUUUU! Turned their attention back to the battle field as they watched Pikachu send a powerful thunder into the clouds above.

The entire stadium watched in awe as the clouds conducted the bolt causing flashes to illuminate the field below in bursts. Pikachu began to run at the dizzy Rayquaza and Stuck his tail straight into the air. His tail was gleaming silver and the metal acted like a lightning rod in the storm. All the electricity that the clouds gad multiplied formed into one massive lightning bolt and was blasted straight into Pikachu's waiting tail, making him look like a light bulb. The power from the thunder attack was so powerful that Pikachu's entire body was surrounded by an electric blue aura, and focusing that energy into his tail, he continued gaining speed.

Pikachu was now running so fast that he would have put Ash's Sceptile to shame. Rayquaza finally recovered and lifted its head a few feet off of the ground, only for it to be slammed back into the ground with such force that it created a crater and caused the entire length of his body to lash back like a whip.

Pikachu had jumped and spun in midair and slammed its super-charged tail straight into the massive Pokémon's forehead.

After the dust cloud had settled, the stadium roared in applause at the little electric mouse, who sat panting on the knocked out legendary's head with a huge smile on his face. Ash grinned and began to sprint towards his best friend, just as Pikachu did the same. The two met in the middle of the field, Ash sliding on his knees and Pikachu leaping into his outstretched arms. Ash hugged him tightly as he whispered over and over again. _We did it, we did it, we did it, we did it, we did it!_

On the other end of the field Cynthia had finished applying a full restore to Rayquaza's wounds.

"Thank you old friend." She told him as she rubbed the front of his head. "You can go now." She smiled sadly at the Pokémon as it ascended into the dispersing rain clouds and returned to its home rejoin of Hoenn. She walked over to where Ash was hugging Pikachu and was surrounded by his other Pokémon, including the injured Infernape and Buizel. _His Pokémon are amazing, that little Buizel alone took care of my first two Pokémon, and his Infernape made a close combat battle with Lucario look like Child's play!_

She smiled. "Congratulations Ash! That was an amazing battle! Where did you come up with that attack that Pikachu used?" She asked him, wanting to learn the technique. He was about to respond when he was hit from behind by a green and brown blur.

"Ash!" Cried Cynthia slightly worried. She stopped when she heard the boy laughing. He was being hugged by a girl wearing a green bandana and her hair styled to stick straight out on both ends of her head. She wore a red sleeveless vest with a pair of fingerless gloves, much like Ash's, a white T-shirt and glossy black short-shorts. She was followed by another girl, this one with fiery red hair up in a side ponytail, a yellow tank top with red suspenders and short worn blue jeans. Next to her was a girl with long blue hair, a short pink vest, black shirt and a VERY short pink mini-skirt. Holding her hand was a boy with deep blue hair, rectangular glasses, a green T-shirt and brown shorts. Walking slowly behind them was an older boy with spiky brown hair, a green vest with a brown shirt and brown jeans.

Ash was enveloped in a hug by all three girls with Max dancing around him while yelling excitedly. Brock felt a giant urge to flirt with the Champion, but didn't ruin the moment for Ash's sake.

Mr. Goodshow, the Pokémon president, walked up to the group. All three girls backed away slightly to let the president talk to Ash, but Cynthia noticed that the girl with the bandana stayed slightly closer to Ash than the other two.

"Congrats' Ash!" A voice yelled from behind the group before Mr. Goodshow could speak. A rounded man with sunglasses and a Hawaiian shirt walked up to Ash and shook his hand, acknowledging the president with a slight nod and receiving the same in response.

"You had me on the edge of my seat the entire time!" The man Scott was then pushed aside slightly as Mr. Goodshow intervened and lifted Ash's hand high into the air.

"I am proud to present Ashton Ketchum, Winner of the Sinnoh league and, at the mere age of fourteen, officially the youngest Pokémon Master in history!"

The crowd went wild!

**Whoah! This was six pages! I'm finally done the prologue! I would enjoy some reviews and even criticism, just no hate flames please! **

**If anyone can guess who the boyxboy relationship will be and guesses at least five of the couples I have in mind… well, you won't _get_ anything, but it would be pretty cool!**

**I'm not sure if this was kind of long for a prologue, but I thought it was…ok. **

_**Thelonearcanine, stayin' insane**_


	2. A strange meeting

**Hey everybody. Ok, so this is chapter two, and I was so excited about the story that I had to upload the first two chapters together.**

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: Guys! The world is ending!**

**You: Why? How?**

**Me: I don't own Pokémon! *Runs off screaming***

**You: Noob**

Chapter One:

A strange meeting

A young teenager was stumbling around blindly, lost in a damp cave in the middle of Unova. She and her best friend were separated when they were attacked by a bunch of Woobat and Swoobat.

_Ugh, I hate caves!_ The girl thought to herself as she stumbled forward, nearly tripping over a rock.

"Henry, where are you!" She called out to her best friend. She wanted to be out of the pitch black cave as quickly as possible. The floor was damp and slightly wet and it was very cold. The girl hadn't realised it yet, but she had been searching for her friend for a few hours and it had gotten dark outside of the cave.

"Henry!" She called out again, slightly breathless. The weird sounds from inside the cave were starting to get to her, and her right fingers were going numb from trailing along the cave wall. She heard a muffled cry coming from her left…but it sounded like an echo. She warily took a few steps to her left and stopped. Had she been dreaming?

"Henry?" She called his name as if she were questioning that he was really there. She heard it better this time, but it was still little more than a whisper.

_Aryana_

This caused her to rush forwards…and straight into a hole on the ground. She screamed and fell, only to land on the ground moments later. She opened her eyes, which had closed involuntarily during her fall, and noticed that the cave down here was brighter than before. She sat up and looked around. She was in a dome-like cave with a pitch black hole in the ceiling. The dome came around completely and turned into small tunnel directly behind her. She continued to look around when she noticed a boy around her age slumped against the far wall to her right. She gasped when she recognised him.

"Henry!" She ran over to him and crushed the boy in a bear hug. He gasped in pain and shifted slightly.

"Oh my God, Henry I'm sorry!"

"It's nothing Arya; I just hurt my left arm." The boy was slightly taller than the girl and wore a red and white hat above his messy chocolate brown hair. The front of the hat was black and had a black pokéball insignia on the top-front. He wore a blue vest with a black shirt and dark brown jeans with red and black sneakers. Beside his lay his shoulder-strap bag, and around his neck he wore a magnetic pokéball necklace. He was skinny, but Aryana knew that he was far more toned than he looked.

The boy sat with a smile on his face as he watched his best friend clean up a gash wound on his arm. Or rather, he was watching _her_ as she cleaned up his wounds. She wore a white baseball cap with a pink front and pink pokéball insignia on the front and her hair cascaded behind her head in a beautiful curly ponytail. She wore a short black sleeveless vest and a pink sleeveless shirt with very short ripped jean-shorts. She wore black hiking boots with pink soles and laces and wore a black wrist band on her right arm.

For almost a year now, Henry had realised changes in his best friend that at times made him want to mentally slap himself. She was very beautiful with full curves and nice toned legs, and he couldn't help but get lost in her sapphire eyes. Little did he know, she was thinking the exact same thing about him.

"Henry, how did you get cut like this?" She broke the silence. Concern etched into her quit voice.

"I don't know, some kind of Pokémon attacked me, causing me to fall into the hole. It ran off before I could see it." He answered her.

"Actually, I couldn't possibly run off without any legs." A deep voice called out in their minds.

Aryana squeaked in surprise while Henry yelled "Who's there?"

"Follow the path and you will meet me." The two looked at each other and, deciding there was nothing better to do, Henry picked up his bag and set off towards the end of the cavern with a frightened Arya in tow. They continued to walk down the long hallway without realising that the light in the cavern was gradually getting, well lighter. To them, one minute it was dark and the next they are standing in a vast empty space…and everything is white.

In the direct center of the cavern sat a circle of pillars, and in between the pillars was a beautiful green Jewel sitting on a pedestal.

Henry walked into the circle and looked around. There was no Pokémon, so he reached out his right hand to grab the Jewel.

"Ah, ah, ah," A voice said in their minds in a playful tone. "I wouldn't touch that if I were you."

The two teens looked up and saw a shape begin to materialize above them. A giant Pokémon floated down and alighted in front of them. It was big, white and had a yellow ring with branches sticking out of it around its torso. It also had yellow hooves.

"Hello Henry Black and Aryana White. My name is Arceus, and if you're wondering how I know your names, it is because I know everything." _Man that came out wrong!_ The legendary Pokémon thought to himself.

"I am the creator of this universe, and I need your help to save it." He explained to them.

"But how can we help?" Aryana asked, still slightly worried. Neither found it odd that they didn't even know why the universe was in trouble, they just wanted to help.

"You will meet a boy and his friends in a few moments, and I will explain everything when we have all been assembled." And with that, their worlds went dark.

O.o

"Ash, what are you going to do now that you've become a Pokémon Master?" A curious May asked. She wanted to spend more time with him.

The group of friends were walking through Viridian forest back to Viridian city where they would meet up with Gary and head back to Pallet. About a year back, Gary started acting more like a friend to Ash and stopped being a jerk. Nobody knew what happened to Gary, but they did know he had changed for the better.

"I don't know May, for now, Pikachu and I are just going to relax. Isn't that right buddy?" Ash turned his head slightly to see his best friend's response…only to find him breathing lightly with his eyes closed and a small smile on his face. Ash deadpanned while everyone else in the group laughed.

Ash was traveling with May, Max and Dawn back to Pallet town, where Dawn and Max would be taking a ferry back to Hoenn so max could begin his journey and Dawn could continue her contests. It had taken everyone by surprise when Max had asked Dawn out on a date. He had been stuttering madly and was blushing so hard it looked like his ears would spurt molten lava at any moment. Dawn had thought he was cute and accepted and, well, from there it was history.

The group stopped in a small clearing by a river and began to set up camp. They were lucky that throughout their journey's, Brock had taught Max to cook, or else they would be starving for the entire trip.

"Dinnertime!" Max called to the group, and then let out his Pokémon. Max let out his Treecko named Leaf and his Ralts named Ryan. They were the only Pokémon he had, because he had only started his journey a few months before. Dawn let out Piplup and Buneary, while May let out Blaziken, Skitty and Eevee. Ash only had Pikachu on him.

There was a rustling in the bushes behind them and Pikachu's cheek pouches began to spark. A boy popped out of the bushes and fell in a heap onto the grass in the clearing. He was holding a young Riolu in his arms and there was an egg sticking out from the top of his white backpack. He wore a tattered blue vest with a completely ruined white scarf around his neck, a red shirt, Black jeans and blue sneakers. He had deep blue hair that was neat and coiffed, but tattered with leaves, branches and dirt and had Earth brown eyes.

He looked up at the group and recognised one of them. He could hear voices shouting in the distance. He whispered one word and then lost consciousness. The group stood shocked, staring at him for a good few seconds, listening to the sole word that escaped his lips.

_Dawn_

0.o

"Lily, have you seen Psyduck anywhere, I can't find him?" Misty was walking around the outer edge of the indoor swimming pool at the gym. Psyduck had ran inside a few minutes ago and she couldn't find him.

"Psyyyyyy-ay" A voice came from the front entrance to the water gym.

"Never mind!" Misty called out to inform her sister that she had found the yellow duck Pokémon.

"Psy" Psyduck pointed to the front entrance and proceeded to hold his head. Misty looked of a window on the front side of the house and didn't see anything.

"Psyduck, there's nothing there."

_Thump_

Startled, Misty looked back out of the window to see two people sprawled out on the ground unconscious. She opened the front door to find the both of them beginning to wake up.

"Are you alright?" Misty voiced her concern.

"Where are we?" The girl asked groggily.

"Cerulean city's Water Pokémon gym." Misty answered automatically. The boy suddenly sat up like a shot, once again startling Misty.

"We're in _Kanto_!" He looked quite surprised.

"Ummm…yeah." Misty was becoming slightly edgy at the reactions of these weird people. The girl spoke up.

"Henry, maybe the Ash guy that he was talking about is in Kanto?" Aryana supplied helpfully.

"Wait, you two know Ash?" Now Misty was getting suspicious. The two gasped.

"No, but do you know him?" There was a slightly hopeful expression on the boys face.

"Yes, he's my best friend." Misty had a proud air about her. Aryana noticed this.

"You sound happy to be this kid's friend…" She trailed off. Misty looked at them incredulously.

"_Everybody_ would be happy to be Ash friend!" She almost yelled out.

'Why-" Misty cut him off.

"You two don't watch too much television do you?"

"Kind of hard to when you're challenging the Unova league!" The girl retorted.

"Well, Ash just beat the Sinnoh Champion, that's why I'm proud to be his friend!" Misty explained dully.

"Well I beat the Unova Champion, what makes him so special!" Henry was getting slightly upset now, and Misty still hadn't invited them in. Seeming to notice this, she stepped back into the hallway and let them in past her while shutting the front door. Misty headed to the kitchen and the three teens sat down.

"Because Cynthia was the last Champion he had to beat." Misty let this last statement hang in the air for a few seconds.

"…What!" Henry almost flew out of his chair.

"Yup, a few days ago, Ash became the youngest Pokémon Master to walk the earth!" Misty grinned widely. The two newcomers looked at each other with wide eyes.

"If He needs a Pokémon Master…" Aryana began.

"…Then this is way bigger than we originally thought." Henry finished. He looked at the fiery red-head in front of him.

"Ummm…" He pondered questioningly.

'Oh, excuse my manners." She stuck out her hand. "The names Misty Waterflower."

"Henry Black."

"Aryana White" They both shook her extended hand.

"Misty, we need to see Ash immediately, it's very important."

"Well, Ash lives in Pallet town." Misty looked at their blank faces.

"Head west through Mount Moon to Pewter city, from there head south on to Viridian and south of Viridian is Pallet. It's a small town so you should be able to find his house without a problem."

"Thank you so much Misty." Henry was about to get up when he froze and clutched his head.

"Ahh! Give me a warning the next time you're going to speak in my mind!" He growled to nobody in particular. Misty looked confused, so Aryana explained.

"He is able to speak to us through our minds."

"Who's He?"

"Arceus." Aryana looked nonchalant when she said this and left it at that.

"Arceus wants you to come with us and told us to bring along your friend named…Rock?" He clutched his head again, kind of like the way Psyduck did.

"Sorry, Brock, not Rock. He also said to have a boy named Gary."

"Gary! Why would we need Gary"

"I don't know, but we gotta go. Now!"

Mist, Aryana and Henry walked outside.

"Lily, Daisy, Violet, I'm going out and might not be back for a few days. Bye!" She yelled over her shoulder.

"Do you have any flying types?" Aryana asked.

"Yes, because I totally run a _Flying _type gym that just happens to _only_ have water types." Misty was laying on the sarcasm.

"Okay, I get it!" Aryana threw a pokéball into the air and called out her Togekiss. Misty froze up at the site of the Pokémon.

"What scared of a little Pokémon?" Henry taunted. Misty just shook her head.

"Sorry, just (hic) remembering Togepi." The two didn't question or taunt her any further. Henry called out a Pidgeot and with that, they were off to Pewter.

0.o

_In Pallet town_

_Uhh, where am I?_ A young boy was slowly opening his eyes when he saw a yellow blur near his face.

"Wha-" He heard a short Pika! And then the sound of Multiple footsteps pounding on a flight of stairs. A door burst open near his feet and a few people rushed to where he was laying. He saw a mass of black to his right and next to it some brown topped with green, but the most prominent thing was the b face surrounded by blue at the foot of the bed.

He sat up slowly and the bleariness went away. The black blur turned out to be a boy with a mass of unruly black hair and a Pikachu on his shoulder, the green and brown was a girl wearing a bandana and the girl at the foot of his bed was…

_Dawn_

He rolled out of the bed and rushed over to Dawn, enveloping her in a giant hug.

"Hey, get off of my girlfriend fuzzball!" A young boy he hadn't noticed before was leaning against the doorframe and giving him a death glare. The boy had a Ralts standing at his feet. He looked back and forth between the two and then smiled.

"Wow, you have a boyfriend!" He suddenly smiled and looked at Max almost approvingly.

"That's great!" He hugged her again and sat down on the bed, noticing all of their shocked expressions. He laughed.

"I guess I should explain. I come from the Sinnoh region and I was being chased for a reason. Team Galactic had been making experiments on some Pokémon eggs, so I stole them, and while I was on the run, one of them hatched."

"That doesn't explain why the Galactic grunts had _pistols!_" May spat.

"I was getting to that. My father was a man who loved Pokémon and hated to see them suffer. He wanted a way to live without seeing the suffering, but his methods were terrible. He got together with some others who had the same goals as him, but not the same heart. They corrupted him and together they formed team Galactic." The group gasped in surprise. The boy was telling them that his father was the leader of Team Galactic!

"Shocking, isn't it?" He smirked. "I was four when my father left my mother and younger sister to lead team Galactic, she wasn't even one yet and never got to know him. The reason I was being chased is because I never saw eye-to-eye with my father, so I abandoned Team Galactic when he disappeared, leaving them with no heir." The group listened in awe.

"The only thing I remember about my family is the mass of my sisters blue hair…and her name."

He looked meaningfully at Dawn, waiting for her reaction. The realisation of what he said hit them all at the same time. The suspense in the room was broken by the sound of Dawn being caught by Max as she fainted.


End file.
